parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Teaser * Tadashi: How are you doing with those flyers, Starfire? * Starfire: All good to go here. * Lucy Wilde: Bye Cam, bye Maury, bye Mickey, bye Moe, bye Nelson, bye Hannah, bye Tess, bye bye Casper. Whew. * Dipper Pines: Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're... (Gasps) * Tadashi (Voice-Over): A singing Competition. * Tadashi: Just think, your neighbor, the grocery store manager, that-that-that chicken. Right there! Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star! Live on my stage! * Snoopy (singing): Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, roma Ro-ma-ma. Gaga ooh la-la, Want your bad romance? * Cyborg (singing): Come my lady, come come my lady You're my butterfly, sugar, baby * Dr. Ivan Krank (singing): Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose * Olivia Flaversham (singing): Oh, my gosh. Look at her butt. * Angie and Judy Hopps (singing): Oh,my gosh. Look at her... * Schroeder (singing): Ride like the wind, ride like the... * Lucy Wilde (singing): Burning like the... ''whoa! * Tadashi: Are you OK? * Snoopy: Oh yes, I'm fine thank you. How are You? Trailer #1 * Igor (singing): ''If I feel that I could be certain I would say the things, Then I want to say to... * Gloomius Maximus: Hold it right there. * Dr. Glickenstein: Go, Go, Go! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout! * Igor: Sorry, Dad. * Tadashi: My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? * Human Shrek: Quit? * Tadashi: No, my next show is gonna be Drumroll, Please... A Singing Competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that Dog, right there! * Scott Leadready II: Rah! * Tadashi: Real talent for real life. * Lucy Wilde: Gru, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? * Gru: Oh, yeah you are great honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. * Dipper Pines: I'm here to win, that prize, it's mine! * Tadashi Hamada: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! * Snoopy (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah, roma roma-ma. * Cyborg (singing): Come my lady, come come my lady, you're my butterfly, sugar baby. * Schroeder (singing): Ride like the wind, ride like the... * Olivia Flaversham (singing): Oh my gosh, look at her butt. * Lucy Tucci: Yeah! * Tadashi Hamada: Are you okay? * Snoopy: Oh yes, I'm fine thank you. How are you? * Heat Miser (singing): People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funning lookin'" * Igor (singing): But Darling, Stay with me * Tadashi Hamada: Wow! * Human Shrek: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time to just move on. * Igor: Come on, you know how much this means to us. * Snoopy: You can't just sing it. You've got to show the fire of desire! * Lucy Wilde: The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! * Igor: Dad, I just don't wanna end up being in your gang, I wanna be a singer. * Dr. Glickenstein: How do I end up a son like you, eh? * Igor: I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise! I could really use some extra piano lessons. * Starfire: Yes, that was very bad! * Tadashi Hamada: A defining moment in all of our lives! * Snoopy: We're going to be spies, you know? * Tadashi Hamada: Yeah! Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. * Peppermint Patty: Yeah! * Tadashi Hamada: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! * Narrator: Sing (CartoonCharacterzRock Style) * Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Trailer #2 Trailer #3 Category:CartoonCharacterzRock's Transcripts Category:Transcripts